2-1B Surgical Droid
| Afbeelding =250px | model =2-1B Surgical Droid | klasse = Klasse 1 | ontwerp =Geentech Corporation | fabrikant =Industrial Automaton | hoogte =1,77 meter 40 kilogram | uitrusting = Medische accessoires | taken = Opereren | prijs = 4.300 Credits | affiliatie= Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance | leden = }} De 2-1B Surgical Droid was één van de meest intelligente droids die ooit werd gebouwd. Hun taak als Medical droid bestond er immers in om het leven te redden van organische wezens. Uitzicht De 2-1B Surgical Droid was vrij klein van gestalte en had een mensachtige bouw gekregen. Hun lichaam was meestal grijsachtig van kleur met een doorschijnende torso waarin heel wat medische data zat opgeslagen. Hun Photoreceptors zaten diep verborgen in hun oogkassen en hun Vocoder werd vastgeklemd op de 'mond'. De armen en handen leken veel ruwer en onvoorzichtiger dan in werkelijkheid het geval was. De uiteindes van de handen konden immers worden voorzien met om het even welk medisch accessoire om een operatie vlot te laten verlopen. Op de borst had de 2-1B unit een poort die kon worden aangesloten op computers om data te downloaden. Dit was eigenlijk een overblijfsel van de vroeger immobiele 2-1B modellen. Alle moderne units hadden benen waardoor ze zich zelfstandig konden bewegen. Functie thumb|left|250px|2-1B analyseert een lijk van een Tauntaun De 2-1B Surgical Droid werd ontworpen met één specifiek doel: opereren. In samenwerking met de Credits van Industrial Automaton kon de knowhow van Geentech Corporation worden omgezet in een werkend, succesvol model. Andere Medical Droids konden misschien wel andere functies vervullen, de 2-1B was dus meteen erg gespecialiseerd. Het brein van de 2-1B unit was ook zo geprogrammeerd dat zij konden reageren wanneer er één of andere complicatie optrad tijdens de operatie. Na het failliessement van Geentech Corporation werd dit model de eigendom van Industrial Automaton dat er veel plezier aan beleefde. Deze droid werd de standaard chirurg in veldhospitalen of in andere mobiele ziekenhuizen. Rhinnal chirurgen brachten nog wijzigingen toe aan de database van de units zodat ze minstens de bekwaamheid van organische chirurgen evenaarden. Dankzij de 2-1B unit veranderden veel organische wezens van mening en wilden ze zich ook door een Droid laten opereren. Regelmatig werden deze modellen bijgestaan door een FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid. Eén van de weinige nadelen was dat deze modellen zelfbewust en arrogant konden worden. Ze wisten dat ze goed waren in het vervullen van hun taak en ze vroegen daar dan ook vaak erkenning voor. Historisch belang thumb|right|200px|2-1B Surgical Droid Twee 2-1B Surgical Droid units speelden een belangrijke rol rond de gebeurtenissen van de Skywalker familie. In 19 BBY hielp 2-1B/DRX om Darth Vader te opereren van zijn brandwonden en hem daarna te voorzien van protheses. In 3 ABY verzorgde Too-Onebee Luke Skywalker na zijn nachtelijk avontuur in de vrieskou op Hoth. Nadat Luke zijn rechterhand had verloren, gaf dezelfde droid hem een cybernetische prothese. Achter de schermen *Verschillende mensen ontwierpen de 2-1B waaronder Ralph McQuarrie en Norman Reynolds. *In Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) sprak James Arnold Taylor de stem van de hologram van de 2-1B in. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Darth Vader: A 3-D Reconstruction Log category:Medical Droids category:Geentech Corporation category:Industrial Automaton